


Инопланетное вторжение

by PrettyPenny, risowator



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Art, Crack, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Землю захватили пришельцы, Дженсен и подумать не мог, что они окажутся такими дружелюбными и такими странными.</p><p>В тексте присутствует ксенофилия, даб-кон, уретральное проникновение, упоминание возможности МПрэга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инопланетное вторжение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alien Invasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712053) by [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela). 



> Переведено на [АУ-Фест](http://j2au-fest.diary.ru/). Оформление - [risowator](http://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator) ♥

В кино инопланетное вторжение всегда изображали как некую катастрофу, которая сподвигала людей на героические поступки, и они, несмотря на непреодолимые трудности, спасали планету. В случае же неудачи, человечество обращали в рабство и использовали в качестве вьючных животных. Или разводили как крупный рогатый скот и поедали. В чем, по сути, не было никакой разницы. Так или иначе, жизнь становилась полным дерьмом, да и заканчивалась преждевременно.

В действительности инопланетное вторжение на Землю оказалось совсем другим. Дженсен был уверен, что где-то на планете и совершались героические подвиги, но те мужчины и женщины, по всей вероятности, были мертвы. Ведь, в самом деле, когда пришельцы обладают технологиями и ноу-хау, как перебросить целые эшелоны своих солдат, чтобы захватить планету — эту битву вам не выиграть.

Фаркеги были похожи на людей, только немного выше среднего человеческого роста. Они были в основном заинтересованы в захвате территории и колонизации. Картошка фри из Макдональдса произвела на них куда большее впечатление, чем людская плоть. Их роботы справлялись с работой на полях гораздо лучше и быстрее людей. Рабский труд для них был тратой времени, и как сказал Дженсену его местный глава: «Люди слишком умны. Если подпустить вас близко к технологиям, в следующий же миг всё взлетит на воздух. Или вы сольете схемы и чертежи в свой нелепый интернет. Другими словами, рабство не очень хорошая идея».

Кое-кто из друзей Дженсена предположил, что фаркеги заведут себе домашних животных из земной фауны. И они оказались правы. Случаи приобретения собак взмыли вверх. За собаками шли кошки, следом — лошади.  
Дженсен вмиг переквалифицировался из физиотерапевта в ветеринара. Его летняя подработка в местном зоосалоне внезапно превратилась в основной способ заработка. Со временем Дженсен стал популярнее своего работодателя и открыл собственное дело. Поработав волонтером в приюте для животных, он замечательно находил общий язык с любимцами фаркегов.

Все фаркеги, жившие в его районе, хотели, чтобы именно Дженсен стриг, причесывал и купал их милых питомцев. Он разрывался между работой, учебой и бесконечными интервью фаркегских медиа, у него совершенно не оставалось времени на встречи с друзьями и личную жизнь. Его бросила девушка, он обнаружил это только через неделю, когда случайно наткнулся на ее прощальное письмо в папке со спамом.

Дженсен жил в информационном вакууме. Не то чтобы фаркеги контролировали СМИ. Напротив, они любили заваливать людей информацией, так что те с трудом могли ее переварить. Они даже поддерживали нелегальные выпуски новостей из повстанческих лагерей, специально обрезали трансляции популярных каналов. Дженсен бы и не узнал об этом, но его клиенты обожали повстанческие программы — трудно было сосредоточиться на стрижке ногтей Фифи, когда ее хозяин смеялся до слез.

Так что да, возможно, Дженсен не был в курсе того, что творится в мире. Он был занят. Затем в первый день лета начали происходить странные вещи.

Не то чтобы в одну ночь всех свезли в концлагеря или начали повсеместно пропадать люди. Нет, перемены не бросались в глаза. Просто некоторые из его постоянных клиентов, фаркеги, начали вести себя агрессивно по отношению друг к другу. Казалось, секунду назад всё было хорошо, а в следующее мгновенье они уже шипели друг на друга на своем языке. Стоило Дженсену появиться и задать вопрос, как они бросали перепалку. К тому же каждый раз после таких вспышек в помещении начинало непереносимо пахнуть цитрусом, и не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что что-то происходит.  
Правда, Дженсен понятия не имел, что именно. С непрерывным потоком клиентов у него просто не было времени, чтобы узнать.

— Моя девочка хочет увидеть Дженсена? — сюсюканье Джареда разносилось по приемной. Дженсен быстро закончил со стрижкой ногтей игуаны Кристин — одной из немногих клиентов-людей.

Джаред был одним из лучших клиентов-фаркегов, с любовью к обнимашкам. Он всегда интересовался, как у Дженсена дела и рассказывал о своих. Неделю назад Джаред тоже оказался втянут в ссору с четырьмя другими клиентами. Это была единственная ссора, в которую Дженсену не удалось вмешаться. К тому времени, как он вышел в приемную, трое других инопланетян уже направлялись к выходу, понуро склонив головы, их питомцы плелись следом.

Насколько Дженсен знал, Джаред занимал довольно высокую должность среди фаркегов. Он понятия не имел, какую именно, но достаточно важную, чтобы получить большой надел завоеванной земли. Джареду принадлежала территория, где раньше располагалась старая городская площадка для собак, а также отель, который он переделал в огромный особняк. Говорили, что он специально попросил этот отель, потому что в нем находился гигантский аквапарк. 

— Привет, Дженсен! — воскликнул Джаред, увидев вышедшего в холл Дженсена, его собака Сэди восторженно завиляла хвостом. 

Кристен глянула на него и ухмыльнулась. Как всегда высокий лоб Джареда наморщился в очаровательном смущении. В то время как фаркегские мужские особи были практически идентичны земным, их самки разительно отличались. Насколько Дженсен знал, у фаркегов не было визуальных отличий между полами. Он слышал, что различие связано с запахами, но у него не было времени, чтобы вникнуть во все тонкости. 

Несмотря на полное игнорирование физиологии инопланетян, Дженсен знал, что фаркеги были очарованы земными женщинами. Количество ориентированных на женщин программ возросло с астрономической скоростью, когда Голливуд обнаружил бесконечный аппетит, с которым пришельцы поглощали знания о прекрасном поле.

Уходя, Кристин послала обоим воздушный поцелуй. Джаред перевел недоумевающий взгляд на Дженсена.

— Я не понимаю женщин, — произнес он.

Дженсен рассмеялся:  
— Ну, мы их тоже не понимаем. Чем могу помочь? Не помню, чтобы ты записывался на сегодня.

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу и опустив взгляд в пол, Джаред ответил:  
— Я не записан.

После нескольких минут молчания стало ясно, что Джаред не собирается продолжать.  
— Хорошо, значит тебе что-то нужно? — предположил Дженсен.

— Да, — с жаром ответил Джаред и больше не произнес ни слова, зато в воздухе ощутимо запахло цитрусом.

— Может, поделишься, что именно? Потому что я не понимаю язык ароматерапии, — пошутил Дженсен.

Джаред ярко покраснел.  
— Не напоминай мне об этом! Поход туда был одним из самых унизительных моментов в моей жизни.

Аромат лайма стал практически непереносимым. Джаред продолжал смотреть на Дженсена так, будто должно случиться чудо, и Дженсен будет в состоянии понять, что у Джареда на уме. Черт, насколько Дженсен знал, это могло сработать с фаркегом, но он-то как был, так и оставался человеком, так что ничего не происходило. 

— Почему ты не дерешься со мной? — проскулил Джаред после нескольких мгновений.

— Что, прости? — не понял Дженсен.

— Мы должны драться. А потом мы… и потом мне не придется отгонять дурацких веккельноц, которые недостаточно хороши для тебя, — выпалил Джаред. Каждое движение его тела выражало расстройство.

— Что?

— Сейчас лето — время обряда Креннефат, — произнес Джаред, эмоционально кивнув головой.

— Окей, я не знаю, может, ты не заметил, но я не особенно изучал терабайты информации, которыми вы наводнили земные библиотеки, и…

Тут Джаред достал парализатор и выстрелил в Дженсена. Когда электрический импульс прошил его тело, Дженсен подумал, что, возможно, ему следовало уделять больше внимания друзьям-идиотам и их теориям заговора.

Дженсен проснулся лежа на животе, на непростительно мягкой кровати, страстно желая блинчиков. Это казалось самым абсурдным желанием, учитывая, что его только что похитил один из его постоянных клиентов. Он слышал об оглушающих свойствах продвинутого вооружения фаркегов, но никогда не верил, что единственным побочным эффектом будет голод. Узнав на своей шкуре, что на самом деле был не прав, Дженсен несильно расстроился.

Его размышления о том, каких блинчиков он хочет больше, с черникой или просто со сметаной, прервал голос Джареда.

— Ты проснулся?

— Да, и я собираюсь тебя убить, — прорычал Дженсен.

— Правда? — казалось, Джаред был без ума от этой идеи.

Дженсен повернулся к Джареду, прожигая его взглядом. Вокруг начал витать нежный аромат грейпфрутов. 

— В самом деле, что за… Какого хрена? Джаред отвали от меня! — заорал Дженсен, когда этот огромный фаркег всерьез принялся за дело. К запаху грейпфрутов прибавился лимонный. И Дженсен запаниковал, когда стало ясно, что Джаред пытается прижать его к кровати. Испугавшись, он отпрянул и наконец, саданул коленом Джареду в промежность. Это был грязный прием, но он сработал.

— Ты ужасный любовник, — пожаловался Джаред, прижимая ладонь к ширинке. — Я неделями к тебе не подойду. Обряд Креннефат подразумевает честную игру. 

— Какого хрена? — повторил Дженсен. — Ты в меня выстрелил!

— Я дал тебе проснуться! Ты сказал, что готов меня убить! — проныл Джаред, его взгляд был полон осуждения и обиды. 

— И тогда ты попытался меня изнасиловать, — огрызнулся Дженсен.

— Я попытался тебя подчинить, — поправил Джаред.

— Конечно, это же го-ораздо лучше.

— Это обряд Креннефат! Когда приходит лето — время мира и спаривания — те, кто хочет образовать пары, должны заявить о себе. Победители становятся отцами, а подчинившиеся — матерями. Битвой мы добиваемся сильного потомства. Те, кого слишком легко побороли, должны искать себе пару пока не найдут такого же слабого, чтобы не допускать дисбаланса на брачном ложе.

— Херня какая-то, — пробормотал Дженсен.

— Сказал человек, который спаривается с вагинами и трясущимися сиськами, — не остался в долгу Джаред.

— Эй, не наезжай на мой вид! Это ты набросился на меня без объяснений! — фыркнул Дженсен.

— Какое еще объяснение? Мы же учуяли и приняли друг друга. Только потому, что у тебя имеется непонятная неприязнь к определению ролей…

— Так, притормози-ка здесь, — прервал Дженсен. — О каком принятии речь? Ты пришел в мой магазин, благоухая, словно искупался во фруктовом ряду. А после пары минут неловкого молчания выстрелил в меня.

— Но от тебя же тоже пахло! А… ты не был возбужден? — с ужасом спросил Джаред.

— Возбужден? — Дженсен подавился словом.

— Но ведь… человеческие самцы очень положительно реагируют на брачный запах. Тест генетической совместимости показал, что мы на девяносто восемь процентов подходим друг другу. Сейчас ты должен изнемогать от желания, — надулся Джаред.

— Ну, если у тебя есть смесь для блинчиков, я могу рассмотреть предложение о завтраке. Но еда и секс — не одно и то же. 

— Да нет же, ты должен быть без ума от сексуального желания, основанного на невыносимой похоти и нашем непреодолимом влечении друг к другу, — Джаред выглядел так, будто был готов разрыдаться.

— Ну, ничего такого не происходит. Извини? — попытался сгладить неловкость Дженсен.

— К черту, — пробормотал Джаред, скатываясь с кровати, и заковылял к двери. — Пойду поем картошки фри.

Джаред заплатил за такси, довезшее Дженсена до дома, и отменил все записи на прием. Бизнес от этого не просел, но Дженсен стал замечать недовольные взгляды некоторых друзей Джареда, присудивших ему звание динамщика, хотя Дженсен не мог понять, за что.

При всей своей любви делиться информацией, фаркеги не спешили выдавать свои генетические данные и способы размножения. Конечно, делиться своей биологической информацией с представителями недавно завоеванной планеты не было самой блестящей идеей, но все равно, это казалось странным.

Фаркегское правительство заявило, что интеграция пройдет путем заключения союзов с людьми, которые станут ключевыми членами общества. Их целью являлось создание атмосферы гармоничного сотрудничества. И конечно же, Дженсен слышал, как всевозможные эксперты, радикалы и просто любители поболтать говорили о планах слияния и смешения. Просто он никогда не думал, что может стать частью этого плана. Сама идея причиняла ему головную боль.

Когда постоянный наплыв клиентов наконец-то иссяк, Дженсен смог заглянуть на плановый медосмотр. Предполагалось, что эти визиты должны быть обязательными, но, должно быть, фаркеги, как и люди ненавидели ходить по врачам. Они с радостью позволили Дженсену откладывать визит, тем более им пришлось отправить всех врачей-людей проходить курс «интенсивной переподготовки».

— О, мистер Эклз, — поприветствовал его доктор Джонс. Он был фаркегом, но ему так понравилась табличка с именем, оставшаяся от предыдущего обладателя кабинета, что ради нее он сменил свою фамилию.

— Доктор, — нервно произнес Дженсен. Материал сорочек для осмотра был гораздо мягче аналога, который раньше предоставляли человеческие больницы, но сами сорочки оставались такими же тонкими и открытыми и заставляли чувствовать себя неуютно.

— Как ваше самочувствие? Джаред не создает вам проблем? Это нормально время от времени желать побыть одному. Все пары проходят через это, фаркеги должны давать своим человеческим половинкам личное время.

— Извините, — сказал Дженсен, — но это какая-то ошибка. Я и Джаред не вместе.

Доктор Джонс бросил взгляд на Дженсена и вернулся к изучению его медкарты.  
— Джаред сдал соответствующие анализы и отослал в больницу биологическое подтверждение своих намерений. Он не сделал вам предложения?

— Мне кажется, это не ваше дело, — огрызнулся Дженсен.

— Это оказывает непосредственное влияние на ваше эмоциональное состояние. Разрывы с нареченными обычно требуют интенсивной терапии. Здесь не обойтись пением караоке и поеданием в одиночку ведер мороженого.

— Если мне понадобится помощь такого рода, я обращусь к мозгоправу, — сообщил Дженсен.

Доктор Джонс слегка наклонил голову.  
— Думаю, вы пропустили информационную брошюру о новой совмещенной системе здравоохранения. Теперь я ваш «мозгоправ». Тем не менее, если хотите, можете записаться к другому специалисту…

— Послушайте, доктор, — прервал его монолог Дженсен, — я просто хочу узнать о своем физическом состоянии. Со мной всё в порядке. 

Кивнув, Доктор Джонс продолжил просматривать карту и побледнел:  
— Здесь написано, что вы принимаете лекарство от аллергии.

— Да, у меня не складываются отношения с цветами, — признался Дженсен. — А что?

— Просто у нас есть более продвинутые способы лечения, кроме того, некоторые из ваших препаратов могут иметь нежелательные побочные эффекты.

— У меня нет никаких проблем.

— Все равно, я считаю, лучше излечить вашу болезнь, чем подавлять, верно?

Неделю спустя после окончания терапии, Дженсен выбрался в парк на утреннюю пробежку. Даже не смотря на то, что его старые таблетки действовали исправно, обходиться без них было куда лучше. Исчезли симптомы, пропала необходимость следить за временем суток и за периодами цветения тех или иных растений. Теперь он мог безбоязненно выходить на улицу, по крайней мере, не опасаясь за свои носовые пазухи.

Дженсен как раз выбегал из-за поворота, когда налетел на другого бегуна. Благодаря новой офтальмологической программе, он больше не мог винить свое плохое зрение. Всё, что ему оставалось, сослаться на неуклюжесть, которой он на самом деле не страдал. Признать, что он просто не смотрел, куда бежит, было слишком для его самолюбия.

Только то, что Землю захватили инопланетяне, не исчерпало лимита Вселенской несправедливости — Дженсен впечатался в широкую грудь не кого иного, как Джареда. Грудные мышцы фаркега напряглись под ладонью Дженсена, а в воздухе вновь заструился аромат цитрусов.

— Привет, — пробормотал Дженсен. Он попытался заставить себя отлепиться, но чем больше он старался отступить, тем больше его рука продолжала гладить грудь Джареда сквозь тонкую ткань футболки. 

— Эм, привет, — ответил Джаред. Его ноги слушались своего хозяина не в пример лучше ног Дженсена. Так как он все-таки сумел отшагнуть назад, оставляя между ними пространство.

Дженсен вцепился Джареду в футболку и потянулся следом. Споткнувшись, он еще больше распластался на Джареде. В каждой точке, где соприкасались их тела, Дженсен ощущал покалывающий жар. Джаред казался, за отсутствием более подходящих слов, пригодным для спаривания.

— Дженсен?

— А? — рассеянно откликнулся Дженсен, лаская Джареда за сосок, скрытый футболкой.

— Ты в порядке?

— Ммм? — пробормотал Дженсен. Он знал, что Джаред его о чем-то спрашивает, но сейчас его занимали более важные вещи. Например, он мог облапать Джареда за задницу и проверить, такая же она мускулистая, как и его остальное тело. 

— Эй, — Джаред крайне раздражающе защелкал пальцами у его висков. — Ты как?

Этот шум определенно не был сексуальным и очень отвлекал от дальнейших исследований. Чего Джаред от него ждет, экскурса по его жизни? 

— Всё в порядке. Даже лучше. Мне больше не надо принимать таблетки от аллергии, чтоб ты знал.

Джаред напрягся всем телом и тут же подался вперед. Это было потрясающе охрененное чувство, и член Дженсена начал проявлять заинтересованность.

— Ты принимал таблетки от аллергии? — спросил Джаред. Его огромные ладони скользнули по спине к заднице Дженсена и крепко сжали. Такое использование пальцев понравилось Дженсену гораздо больше, и в награду он сам опустил руки, копируя прикосновение.

— Ага, — пробормотал Дженсен куда-то в район ключиц. Не его вина, что от Джареда так обалденно пахло. И желание вдохнуть его запах было совершенно естественным.

— Ага, — повторил Джаред и добавил: — Хочешь поехать ко мне домой?

— Да, черт возьми, — прорычал Дженсен, потираясь промежностью о бедро Джареда. В доме Джареда было мно-ого кроватей, а им придется принять горизонтальное положение, чтобы Дженсен смог вытрахать из него всё, что можно. Разница в их росте была слишком ощутимой, чтобы заниматься сексом стоя, да и городской парк не располагал к подобным экспериментам по миллиарду причин.

Джаред отстранился, и до того как Дженсен успел снова прилипнуть к нему, он схватил его за руку и потащил в сторону одной из парковок вблизи беговой дорожки. Бег трусцой со вставшим членом не был самым приятным занятием, но каждый раз, когда Дженсен пытался притормозить, его либидо противилось потере скорости. 

— Хорошо, что я не взял с собой собак, — выдохнул Джаред, когда они добрались до автомобиля. Он принялся рыться в карманах в поисках ключей, и мозг Дженсена отключился: член Джареда оттягивал ткань спортивных шорт и напротив головки уже образовалось маленькое темное пятнышко. 

Внимание Дженсена привлекло заднее сиденье — не так удобно, но…

— Садись в машину, — скомандовал Джаред с водительского места. 

Дженсен сел рядом с Джаредом и бросил назад взгляд полный страдания. Той частью мозга, которая еще не успела стечь вниз, Дженсен отметил, что как только его задница коснулась кресла, Джаред, не теряя ни секунды, рванул в сторону своего особняка. 

Следуя по коридорам за Джаредом и наслаждаясь видом, Дженсену всё больше и больше нравилась идея. А вот путь в обход главной спальни ему не пришелся по вкусу.

— Куда мы идем? — требовательно спросил он. 

— К гостевым спальням, — с трудом выдохнул Джаред. — В моей спальне сейчас собаки, а я не хочу останавливаться.

От неприкрытого обещания о скором сексе член Дженсена обнадеженно дернулся, и пришлось его поправить, чтобы избавиться от дискомфорта. К тому моменту, как Дженсен снова мог двигаться, Джаред скрылся за одной из дверей. Дженсен ввалился следом, и его взору предстал уже обнаженный Джаред, раскинувшийся на темно-синем одеяле, и дрочащий свой член неровными движениями.

Головка члена Джареда выделяла неестественное количество смазки. Прозрачная жидкость стекала по его стволу и пальцам. Время от времени Джаред прекращал гладить себя и вдавливал кончик большого пальца в уретру. Каждый раз при этом он зажмуривал глаза и низко отчаянно стонал, а из щели текло всё больше смазки.

Если бы Дженсен в этот момент не изнемогал от желания, такое зрелище напомнило бы ему, что он собирается заняться сексом с пришельцем, о котором ему известно только то, что тот вовремя платит по счетам и любит животных. Но поскольку на момент вторжения фаркегов Дженсен уже оканчивал учебу в колледже, сексом он теперь занимался гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы.

Дженсен быстро разделся и отбросил одежду. Он не видел, куда она приземлилась, но ему было наплевать. Всё что его волновало — это устроится между длинных ног Джареда и вставить свой член туда, где узко и жарко. Остальное — детали.

Джаред ужом вился вокруг Дженсена, пачкая их животы своей смазкой. Целоваться с ним было здорово, но явно не достаточно. Дженсену надоело ждать. Он дразняще прикусил губы Джареда, и пропустил пальцы между их телами, легко сжимая скользкие члены. Даже от этого касания Джаред застонал ему в рот. 

Возбужденный и воодушевленный такой реакцией, Дженсен схватил ногу Джареда и закинул себе на бедро. Новый угол позволил их членам еще лучше тереться друг о друга. И главное, это позволило Дженсену продвинуть руку вниз, чтобы заняться анусом Джареда. Он пару раз провел кончиками пальцев по окружности, перед тем, как надавить одним из них.

Джаред прервал поцелуй:  
— Что ты делаешь?

— Тебе понравится, поверь мне, — поспешил успокоить его Дженсен. Он не хотел сейчас выяснять, кто будет сверху. Джаред был так возбужден, что кончил бы и от дуновения ветра. Дженсен великолепно отсасывал и не беспокоился, что не сможет выполнить свое обещание. Но Джаред с силой сжал его запястье. 

— Мы не будем делать это так, — серьезно произнес он. 

Дженсен попытался не заскулить. Он любил фроттаж и минет, нет, правда любил. Просто он был в большем настроении нормально потрахаться. Его возбуждение всё усиливалось. Член стоял крепко и пульсировал так сильно, что это уже причиняло боль. Обилие джаредовой смазки только дразнило, собственный член Дженсена сочился от мысли, что он сейчас вставит Джареду.

— Ты трахнешь меня как следует, — прорычал Джаред.

Дженсен понятия не имел, что это значит. Даже если бы сейчас его мозг полностью функционировал, а не сходил с ума от желания кончить, он все равно бы не понял. Он же не заставлял Джареда сделать это по-собачьи.

До того как Дженсен смог осознать слова Джареда, его опрокинули на спину. Джаред взгромоздился сверху, оседлав его бедра и прижавшись своим членом к его. Он наклонился, обняв голову Дженсена одной рукой, он сорвал поцелуй. Его длинный торс, казалось, растянулся на мили, и Дженсен решил, что ничего не имеет против позы наездника с Джаредом в главной роли.

Джаред переместил вес на одну руку, вторую протянул вниз и обхватил их члены широкой ладонью. Он выдавливал смазку, размазывая ее рукой, пока член Дженсена не оказался полностью покрыт ей.

— Готов? — прошептал Джаред, целуя уголок его губ.

Дженсен был готов уже очень давно, он просто без лишних слов пропихнул язык Джареду в рот. Джаред вроде как был разумным пришельцем и мог понять намек. 

Ритмичные движения руки Джареда сбавили темп, а затем прекратились. Дженсен предположил, что он начал растягивать себя, но он не был уверен, так как был занят, языком исследуя рот Джареда, — а джентльмены никогда не целуются с открытыми глазами. 

Однако Джаред не переместился, чтобы начать скакать на Дженсене. Вместо этого он остался в прежней позиции и опять свел их члены вместе. Чувство было приятным. Похоже, Джаред не очень любил секс с проникновением, так что Дженсен задвинул свое разочарование подальше и попытался получить удовольствие от ощущения, как его член движется вдоль члена Джареда. 

Джаред прижал кончик своего члена к члену Дженсена, создавая рукой тоннель. Давление ощущалось одновременно странно и приятно.

Твердая плоть прижималась к возбужденной плоти на грани боли и наслаждения. Затем Джаред сделал движение бедрами. На долю секунды позвоночник Дженсена будто прошило током, но вскоре это сменилось ощущением уютного влажного тепла.

Над ним Джаред стал стонать и поскуливать, пока его бедра продолжали двигаться вниз в неровном ритме. С каждым толчком член Дженсена все больше погружался в обволакивающее тепло, а Джаред начинал стонать чуть громче. Дженсен оторвался от поцелуев и принялся кусать гладкую совершенную шею, оставляя на ней засосы.  
— Охх, — простонал Джаред, сжимая рукой их члены.

Дженсен почувствовал, как то, что обхватывало его член, сжалось невозможно сильно, и горячая волна окатила головку. Несмотря на протесты собственно тела, он оторвался от шеи Джареда и посмотрел вниз, туда, где соприкасались их тела. 

Джаред всё еще не сидел на нем — это Дженсен уже понял. Но какую бы игрушку тот не использовал для секса, она ощущалась так же хорошо, как настоящая плоть. Нет, даже лучше чем обычный секс, и Дженсен мог понять, почему Джаред решил использовать ее. 

Но несмотря на то, что у Дженсена был потрясающий секс с секс-игрушкой, ему было интересно, что именно использовал Джаред. Рука Джареда мешала разглядеть их члены, Дженсен расцепил его пальцы. Его взгляду предстали только их возбужденные члены.

Член Джареда был натянут на член Дженсена. Блестящая смазка всё еще сочилась по краям. Толстая раздувшаяся головка обхватывала ствол Дженсена, медленными толчками продвигаясь к основанию.

— О мой бог, — выдохнул Дженсен, уставившись на плоть, ритмично двигающуюся по его члену.

Это было охренительно. Мозг Дженсена готов был отключиться, назвав все это непристойным и грязным, но у его тела имелось свое мнение. Звуки, которые издавал Джаред, насаживаясь членом на член Дженсена, настолько отвлекали рациональную часть мозга от того, какой нездоровой была ситуация, к более значимым вопросам, например, как он может быть просто пассивным наблюдателем и не принимать активного участия в процессе?

Немного поэкспериментировав, Дженсен в итоге сцепил ноги за спиной Джареда и толкнулся в тоннель, обхвативший его член. Джаред заорал. Головка его члена уперлась в лобковые волосы, проглотив до основания ствол.

— Да, Дженсен, трахни меня.

Дженсен снова толкнулся вперед, но не смог пройти дальше. Джаред приподнялся, меняя угол, но и следующий толчок получился неудачным. Скольжение не приносило должного удовлетворения, и Дженсен решил не предпринимать попыток двигаться.

— Не сработает, — Джаред соскользнул с Дженсена и устроился на другой стороне кровати. — Попробуй так, — подбодрил он, поглаживая ствол под головкой. 

Сейчас его член выглядел совершенно нормально, разве что был немного покрасневшим и опухшим. Член Дженсена рвался в бой, желая вернуться и оттрахать Джареда, но мозгом Дженсен понимал, что с таким энтузиазмом он его травмирует.

Заметив, что Джаред уже не может сдерживаться, Дженсен надавил пальцем на уретру Джареда. Фаркег выругался на родном языке и толкнулся вперед, на палец.

Поначалу плоть казалась обычной, затем крошечная дырочка расступилась и засосала указательный палец Дженсена. Внутри было влажно и скользило легко. Дженсен не мог оторвать глаз от того, как его палец запросто входит внутрь члена Джареда; как нежно округлая головка раскрывается, впуская незваного гостя, приветствуя его и возбуждая еще больше.

Завтра он подумает об этой ситуации, но сейчас Дженсену было необходимо оказаться внутри Джареда. Он вытащил палец с влажным звуком и подался вперед, чтобы использовать по назначению более важную часть.

— Да, — прошипел Джаред, когда Дженсен приставил головку своего члена и надавил. Крошечная дырочка поначалу выказала сопротивление перед тем как поддаться, принимая член Дженсена. Он проскользнул внутрь по джаредовой смазке под его одобрительные стоны.  
Как только головка Дженсена оказалась плотно обхвачена каналом Джареда, он начал аккуратно двигаться, толкаясь вперед назад. Передавая Джареду контроль над ситуацией, Дженсен отдался чувству полной погруженности.  
Время от времени Джаред сжимал руку на членах, делая канал вокруг ствола Дженсена еще уже. Дженсен опустил руку вниз и потирал чувствительную головку.

Несмотря на то, что они были лицом к лицу, они не целовались — их взгляды не отрывались от того места, где соединялись их тела. Редкий стон или проклятье были единственным, что прерывало пыхтение и влажные звуки.

Довольно скоро фрикции Дженсена стали отчаянными, его тело стремилось к оргазму. До того как он смог достичь его, Джаред застонал и толкнулся вперед. Сильный горячий поток омыл член Дженсена и по краю уретры, обхватывающей его, выступили капельки белого семени.

Дженсен не продержался долго. Он толкнулся еще пару раз и излился внутрь Джареда. Его тело прошила дрожь от мысли о своей сперме в другом члене. Он не стал выходить, наоборот, он наблюдал за тем, как их органы становятся мягче, теряют твердость и уменьшаются в размере, ожидая, когда член Джареда будет не в состоянии держать его.

Джаред первым нарушил молчание.  
— Полагаю, ты не на это рассчитывал.

— Мда, не на это точно, — признал Дженсен, все еще таращась на их члены.

— Я не забеременел, если тебя это волнует. Если ты об этом знаешь. Ты же не знаешь, да? Дженсен тебе нужно уделять хотя бы немного внимания миру, в котором ты живешь, — зачастил Джаред, не давая Дженсену возможности вставить слово.

— Я…

Джаред недовольно хмыкнул и отодвинулся, разорвав их связь. На кровати растеклось огромное пятно. 

— Смотри, в общем, все фаркеги, как говорят ваши доктора, интерсексуалы — обладают признаками обоих полов, но это не совсем так. От рождения мы имеем один пол. Для нас обряд Креннефат своего рода переходный возраст. Те из нас, кто решает остаться одиночкой, отказываются от него. Остальные выбрасывают феромоны, которые вызывают агрессию у выбранного партнера или у потенциальных партнеров.

— Вы боретесь, пока один из вас не побеждает? — спросил Дженсен, мысленно возвращаясь в тот день, когда Джаред набросился на него в магазине.

— Да, жестокая схватка рассматривается как готовность к спариванию, но я сделаю тебе скидку на то, что ты человек и не образован, — многозначительно произнес Джаред.

— И что? Я победил и теперь могу вставить тебе в член и заделать детей? — спросил Дженсен. Такое чувство, что мать природа мучилась похмельем, когда придумывала правила размножения для фаркегов.

— Не говори глупостей. Я мог бы подождать до конца лета. Как только феромоны покидают наш организм, цикл перезагружается. Я мог попытаться найти более подходящего партнера в следующем году.

Дженсен сначала кивнул, но потом замотал головой:  
— Но я ведь человек.

— Да, твой вид на девяносто восемь процентов схож с нашим. Возможность вашей спермы оплодотворить нас под вопросом, но вы очень близки к нам в других областях. Ты, в частности, имеешь очень подходящую ДНК. Некоторые мои друзья хотели, чтобы ты принадлежал им, но я их… разубедил.

— Значит, у тебя есть пенис и могут быть дети, но скорей всего не от меня. Что-нибудь еще? — поинтересовался Дженсен.

— Ну, один из основных компонентов вашего лекарства от аллергии блокирует наше обоняние во время Креннефат. Мы используем его как противозачаточное, но в твоем случае это вещество не дало тебе почуять меня. Теперь… я так понимаю, всё разрешилось, — краснея, добавил Джаред.

— Отлично, я имею право голоса? Кстати, что ты собирался делать, если бы победил? Человеческие причиндалы не работают подобным образом, — заметил Дженсен.

— Конечно, ты можешь говорить что угодно, — заверил Джаред. — Если бы мы не подходили друг другу, твое тело не отреагировало на меня так в парке. Наша биология — сильный индикатор безусловной совместимости. Если же ты не хочешь этих отношений, всё что тебе нужно — в следующий летний цикл не заниматься со мной сексом. Если мы заново не пройдем ритуал, наша связь рухнет.

— Это последствия ритуала то, что я не схожу с ума прямо сейчас? И не думай, что я не заметил, как ты проигнорировал часть про причиндалы.

Джаред нахмурился:  
— Ваш вид слишком зациклен на своих пенисах. И да, сейчас твой гормональный фон находится в гармонии с моим. Это нормальная реакция на завершение ритуала. Говоря о твоем любимом члене, большинство фактов указывает на то, что химические реакции, происходящие в наших организмах, сделают возможным принять победителя, но при этом ты не сможешь отрастить себе органы, чтобы выносить ребенка.

— Я сделаю вид, что не слышал этого, — пробормотал Дженсен. — Сейчас я попытаюсь уснуть, а когда проснусь, мы обсудим традиции ухаживания и попробуем узнать друг друга получше, вместо того чтобы отдаваться гормонам как пьяные подростки.

— Окей, — согласился Джаред, — но, Дженсен?

— Да? — спросил Дженсен, заворачиваясь в одеяло.

— Я знаю, что тебе понравилось, — самодовольно заметил Джаред.

Дженсену не удалось подавить сытую улыбку только что потрахавшегося человека.  
— Да, — признался он спустя мгновенье. — Понравилось.


End file.
